Shunsui Kyoraku
Shunsui Kyoraku is the Captain of Squad Eight in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His lieutenant is Nanao Ise and somehow, he's also the father of Hana and Kiba Inuzuka. Appearance History Shunsui is the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyoraku Clan. Despite being of such old and prestigious lineage, he disliked studying and training, and preferred to chase the ladies, although being told by Head Captain Yamamoto that he was able to see the truth and was wise for his age. Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Soul Reaper Academy. While there he came to know Jūshirō Ukitake, who would become his best friend and fellow captain. He, along with Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of the first Shinigami to become a captain through the Shinigami academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto.[13] He and Ukitake are the oldest captains amongst the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It was stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for at least 100 years as of 110 years ago before the current time. 110 years ago, he was shown to have a unique relationship with his Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru, though in contrast to his relationship with his current Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Lisa was more outgoing and perverted in a way much like his own personality. But he found that his position required him to be the "adult" in the situation. He was also the first to casually mention, to an inquisitive lieutenant Sosuke Aizen, that the previous Squad Twelve Captain was promoted to the Royal Guard. He was also present at the promotion ceremony of the newly appointed Squad Twelve captain Kisuke Urahara. 9 years later Shunsui was present at an emergency called by Head Captain Yamamoto. He decided to create an investigative team to locate the missing Squad Nine squad members. When he gave out the orders, Yamamoto ordered Shunsui to guard the Seireitei. When Yamamoto decided to send both Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and Kidō Lieutenant Hachigen Ushoda of the Kido Corps, Shunsui instead advised him to send only Hachi and replaced Tessai with his own lieutenant, Lisa. He tried to cheer up a shaken Kisuke Urahara, telling him not to worry about his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, who was sent to help Squad Nine, because she was strong, though not as strong as Lisa. During a night-walk he met up some squad members that were on guard and congratulated them of keeping watch on the Seireitei. He also noticed lieutenant Sosuke Aizen taking a night walk, muttering to himself that he was maybe over-thinking things before leaving. Later in his barracks he was addressed by a very young Nanao Ise, who had come to see his Lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui then remembered that Nanao always came to him around the first of every month to have Lisa read to her. Nanao confirmed this, only to be told that Lisa was away on a mission, but would be back soon. 18 years before the start of Kaipuden, Shusui disguise himself in a Inuzuka gigai, as he walk through to find Lisa Yadomaru, he met Tsume Inuzuka, who was attract to him (as Tsume became the first woman that Shusui was able to go on dates with). Sometime in five months when Shusui saw Tsume again, but found out, she was pregnant with his first baby, and was also found by the Third Hokage and Koharu Utatane, who she wanted to execute the Squad Eight Captain by ordering an ANBU to do it, but hopefully, Head Captain Yamamoto stopped her, and since his friendship with the Third, they decided to let Shusui return to the Seireitei, but wasn't allow to the baby's birth. 5 years later, Tsume met Shusui in the Soul Reaper World, in the World of the Living, and did the same thing again, then three months later, Tsume decide to spend the day with Shusui and shown him, his daughter, Hana. The three of them spend the day in the Spring Festival in Japan, during the afternoon, Shusui and Tsume decide, for the sake of their second baby, they shouldn't see each other until Koharu dies, so before Tsume and Hana returned to the Ninja World, Shusui gave her something for the baby; a Zanpakuto. Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Plot - Part II - Shippuden Category:Soul Reaper